Perfect
by Tmrpotterhead250
Summary: Mushy and slightly funny One-Shot Ron and Hermione have a baby. Post Hogwarts, Pre Epilogue


**Hey Potterheads,**

 **What's up?**

 **Hope you're all having a great summer.**

 **For those in the US, Happy Fourth.**

 **Keep reading and I love all of your comments**

 **Don't be afraid to critique and keep being your amazing selves**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter**

 **P.S. I've taken liberties with jobs**

* * *

 _Perfect_

"Hermione, I can't feel my tongue."

"Shut up and eat it, Ronald." Hermione snapped. But she herself was having trouble eating the food she'd prepared.

Hermione Weasley née Granger was many things; smartest witch of her age, war hero, best friend to the Chosen One, but a great cook was not one of them. It was surprisingly Ron who was the chef in their relationship.

It was after they couldn't find any more edible pieces that Hermione dropped her fork and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Ron. I just wanted to make tonight special."

Ron grew worried when his normally composed wife started crying. "It's alright dear. It could have been worse. Remember that casserole you tried to make at Thanksgiving?" Ron tried to joke.

Hermione shook her head, tears dripping from her brown eyes. "No, it's not! Tonight was supposed to be perfect!"

Ron was really worried. Normally Hermione wasn't so easily angered or upset, or at least at anything that wasn't him. Somehow they both knew which buttons to push.

Hermione wiped her eyes. "Do you remember a few months back how I had dizzy spells and grew tired easily?"

Ron nodded. He had been terrified she had caught something. She worked herself too hard. Hermione worked in Magical Law Enforcement as the magical equivalent of a lawyer. "Yeah, did you go to the healers like I asked?" Ron himself was busy. Being an Auror meant unknown hours and long shifts. Not to mention missions. He had graduated the Auror academy three years ago but after that, you had to shadow a senior Auror for a year. He was still considered a rookie, which meant the worst hours. At least he wasn't being called on every day like they had right after the war. Back then the law enforcement needed all hand on deck, even if that meant using trainees.

Hermione flushed, "well...not exactly. I was working on that really big case at the time. Remember the one on the international criminal? It took months to gather witnesses and testimony for all the crazy stuff he did. Not to mention figuring out times and dates to make sure it all fit together. We had to work with International Communications for weeks just to ensure we could go into their countries to gather evidence."

Ron smirked. "So you forgot to go to the healers?" He knew his wife too well.

Hermione gave a bashful smile. "Yeah. Not the first time. Well, it turns out those symptoms were related to the few times I vomited in the morning."

Ron still didn't know what she was getting at. "So did you see the healers? I can make an appointment now-" he stopped when he noticed Hermione's grin.

"I'm fine Ron. More than fine." She grasped his hand. "I didn't realize it because I had so much work to do and I thought everything was normal. It looked like I was still menstruating and I attributed the tiredness and stress to work. And around the time I started vomiting there was a stomach bug going around. I don't know how I didn't see it before."

Ron's eyes widened comically. He may be daft but he understood what his wife wasn't saying. "You mean- and we're-"

Hermione nodded happily. "Yep. In six months we're going to be parents!" Ron let out a whoop before pulling Hermione out of her chair and doing a funny waltz with her. Then he crouched down to the barely noticeable bulge in her stomach. How he missed that was beyond him. "Hello in there. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm your Daddy. I love you so much. I just hope you inherit your mother's brains."

Hermione let out a watery chuckle, trying not to cry. "Blasted hormones." She giggled, "you're so sweet." Ron grinned before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! AGGHH-" Ron winced as his wife screamed. And from the crushing grip she had on his hand.

Ron still thought he'd rather have Hermione screaming at him instead of his sister. Merlin, did Ginny have their mother's lungs. Ron still winced at the memory of hearing her shriek at her husband when she gave birth to their son. Ron idly wondered if Harry was prepared to go through it again. Ginny was due soon with the couple's second child.

Another scream from his wife shook Ron from his thoughts. "AAAGGHH-" her scream was cut off when a small wail sounded.

Ron looked down to get a glimpse of his child but immediately regretted it. He felt sick, it wasn't a pretty sight. The baby was covered in blood and screaming its lungs out. Ron instead chose to focus on Hermione. She was breathing heavily, sweat on her brow.

Ron bent down to kiss her head. "You did great 'Mione." He murmured. Hermione gave him a tired smile, a happy gleam in her brown eyes.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy girl."

Ron stared at the pink bundle in the healer's arms. The healer gave the baby over to Hermione who, with Ron's help, was able to sit up. She cooed at the baby. "Oh Ron, she's perfect."

Ron couldn't agree more. The small tuff of red hair on her head revealed she'd have the infamous Weasley red hair. Ron was pleasantly surprised to see his blue eyes reflected back at him. He noticed some of Hermione's traits too. The baby's nose was all Hermione, it was even scrunched up like Hermione did when she concentrated. The baby also had Hermione's skin tone, a soft tan compared to his pale complexion.

Hermione smiled as her husband gazed at their child. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She was a mother! A terrifying thought really.

Ron took the child when Hermione yawned. "Here, I'll take her. Might as well show the family." Ron would be forever glad for the baby training he had with all his nieces and nephews. At least he wouldn't drop his daughter.

Hermione chuckled, putting a hand on his. "We need a name first."

Ron laughed at his own forgetfulness. "Right. A name." He looked to his wife for answers. They had talked names before but none seemed to fit the child before them.

"Well," Hermione started. "We wanted our children to have names that began with either an R or an H. I think since it's a girl, we should choose an R name. You don't need two women with H names." She said with a chuckle.

Ron grinned. "How about Rose? I think Harry would like that. Flower power and all. You know, for his mum."

Hermione grew teary-eyed. "That's sweet Ron." Hermione looked down at her daughter, still in her husband's arms. "Rose Margaret. For two people in her family that love their family more than anything."

* * *

Ron had a Cheshire Cat grin on as he walked out of the hospital room. He nearly dropped Rose when he saw the scene that greeted him.

Angelina Weasley née Johnson sat in a chair, reading a magazine and cheerfully awake. The same could not be said for her husband. George was sitting in his chair, drool hanging from his mouth and a marker mustache on his face. Their son, Fred, was happily coloring nearby; coincidentally with a black marker.

"Angelina, any reason you're so wide awake?" It was four in the morning. The only reason Ron was awake was that he didn't want to see Hermione's reaction if he passed out or fell asleep when she was in labor. Now, he was just too happy to think of sleep.

Angelina grinned, her eyes widening as they found the pink bundle in his arms. "Healer schedules can almost be as crazy as Aurors are. Anyway, is that her? George!" Angelina shook her sleeping husband, throwing an apologetic look at Ron. "Sorry about him. He had a late night at the shop. Not to mention the fact Fred," she aimed a glare at her coloring son. "Got into the stash of Halloween candy we hid. He was bouncing off the walls. We had a rough night."

Ron grinned as his brother woke startled. George's eyes widened as he took in his little brother and the pink bundle. George wiped the drool away, standing to get a better look. "Is that her? My newest niece." He grinned, stepping closer to see the baby better.

"Fred! Come meet your cousin." Fred toddled over, he was getting big at two years.

Angelina took the child from Ron so she could show Fred. "What did you decide to name her?"

Ron grinned proudly, "Rose Margaret Weasley."

George laughed, "Mum will love you for that. Naming your kid after her. Maybe she'll inherit the cooking skills Hermione lacks." Ron rolled his eyes at his older brother. He couldn't help but silently agree; if little Rose got Hermione's intelligence and Molly Weasley's legendary cooking skills she'd be a force to reckon with. Not to mention the Weasley temper and both her patents' stubbornness.

George stretched, "Guess we should tell the others. Bill left early since he works tomorrow. Gringotts doesn't exactly provide vacations. Harry is at home since he has a case coming up and isn't sure when he'll be called. Mum and Dad left to get coffee while everyone else is on standby. They didn't want to crowd the waiting room. Ginny is watching James and Teddy. She must have called twelve times in the past four hours."

Ron nodded, taking little Rose back from Angelina. "I'll just take this little one back to Hermione."

George patted his brother on the back. "You did good Ron. I just wish Fred could see this."

Ron's eyes misted over. "I do too."

George smiled wetly as Angelina gave him a kiss on the cheek. "She's beautiful Ron. We'll call everyone to come see. Give Hermione our congratulations." The small family left to inform the others of the newest arrival to the Weasley clan. Ron couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Angelina's laughter. George had discovered his marker mustache.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were soon bombarded by Weasleys and a few Potters. Molly and Arthur cooed over their new grandchild. "She's beautiful dears. She looks just like Ron but with your nose Hermione. She's perfect."

Hermione smiled as she looked at her daughter. "Thank you, Molly."

"What did you name this beautiful angel?" Arthur asked.

Ron shared a look with his wife. He handed little Rose over to her grandfather. "Mom, Dad. Meet your newest granddaughter, Rose Margaret Weasley."

Molly wiped some tears away. "Thank you, Ron. Thank you, Hermione. It's a beautiful name." Arthur could only nod in agreement as he gazed at the small child he held.

Once Molly and Arthur left, Ron kissed his wife. "I think little Rosie has her grandparents already wrapped around her little finger." He gazed at his daughter adoringly.

Hermione chuckled, watching as her husband fawned over their child. "I think she had more than just her grandparents wrapped around her finger."

Hermione gestured for Harry and Ginny Potter to come in. A pregnant Ginny came in first as Harry trailed behind carrying a young child with another peeking around his legs. Both boys. One looked like a mini Harry with Ginny's brown eyes and no scar while the other boy had bright turquoise hair and golden eyes that quickly changed to brown when he noticed the small baby.

"Is that her? She's so tiny." Ten-year-old Teddy Lupin observed. His turquoise hair morphed to match the small tuff of red hair on little Rose's head.

Harry chuckled, ruffling Teddy's hair with his free hand. "You were that tiny once too. All babies are." Teddy shook his head in amazement as he continued to gaze at baby Rose.

Ginny smiled proudly at her brother and his wife. "She's beautiful. I heard you named her Rose Margaret. Mom is ecstatic."

Hermione grinned as Ron chuckled. "I knew she would be. We wanted to name her after important people in our lives."

"So where did Rose come from?" Harry inquired, giving Teddy his two[year-old son when he started squirming. "Be good James."

Hermione blushed. "Well, you see, we," she gestured to herself and Ron. "Wanted to name our children with our initials. Since this was a girl we used an R name. And Harry is very important in our lives so we decided to name her Rose in honor of Lily Potter."

"Sure beats Harriet." Ron joked when he noticed the couple become teary-eyed.

Harry wrapped his arm around his wife. Ginny tried to stop the tears. "Blasted hormones." She muttered, chuckling weakly.

Harry looked at his best friends, he was truly touched. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

Hermione gave a watery smile, tears shining in her brown eyes. "We also wanted to ask you something. Ron?" Hermione nudged her husband who held their new daughter.

Ron passed Rose to Harry who was grateful that this wasn't his first time holding a baby. "Harry, we've decided to ask you and Ginny," Ron smiled brightly at his younger sister. "If you'd become Rose's godparents."

Harry and Ginny didn't have to think about it. "Yes!" They both exclaimed. "We'd be honored."

* * *

After Harry, Ginny, little James, and Teddy left Ron brought out little Rose for the rest of their large family to see.

The women cooed over the sweet baby while the men congratulated Ron, telling him to give their congratulations to Hermione too.

Finally, things settled down and Ron brought little Rose back to Hermione.

Hermione giggled at Ron's proud yet tired smile. "You look exhausted, and that's coming from the woman who was just in labor for twelve hours."

Ron chuckled, passing his daughter back to his wife for her first feeding. "As much as I love our family that was exhausting. But, I couldn't be happier."

Ron smiled at Hermione, love reflected in his blue eyes so similar to his new daughter's. "I love you."

Hermione gazed back at her husband, eyes shining with her love for Ron. "I love you too."

Ron gently kissed his wife before staring at his gurgling daughter. Rose gazed at her parents with wide blue eyes, her small mouth moving to make baby sounds. "I love you too my little Rosie."

Hermione smiled at the scene, her eyes dropping. "She's perfect."

The last thing Hermione heard before sleep overtook her was Ron echoing her statement.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Aw! I loved how this turned out. I really wanted a mushy family one shot. Luckily this came to me.**

 **It just occurred to me that a lot of my one-shots come to me as I try to sleep. Weird. Does anyone else have weird stories about how they come up with story ideas?**

 **Anyway, this was very sweet to write. I sort of have mixed feelings about Ron and Hermione together. Same with Ginny and Harry. But it came out alright in the end.**

 **Please review.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


End file.
